Spring
by Hayaku Panda
Summary: Len, a seventeen year old singe parent was left with his son, Rei when the boy was two. Struggling to get money for their tiny Studio Apartment, he finds a new job at a family restaurant. After working there, he met the bosses friend who's a professional photographer. Will he help get Len off his feet and provide for the "Both" of them? I do not own Vocaloid.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Thank you for selecting this story to read. I wanted to very from different plots; But watching a bunch of drama animes had thrown ideas at me. ...Well, I've thought of this story quite some time now. Anyway, please enjoy the story.

* * *

_December 17th. It had now been two years of me taking care of my love, my life, ... my child, Rei. _

_My name is Len Kagamine. I'm currently a seventeen year old single parent to my son, Rei. I had dropped out of middle-school to take care of him after his mother had left the both of us with nothing but ten dollars. ... For what? A successful business man. After that terrifying day, I've scattered around looking for work to help pay off this small Studio-apartment. Not even a one bedroom._

_The only thing I worry about is having a warm place, food, and a proper preschool for Rei. I'd care less for myself. I promised to make sure that Rei is healthy before me._

_After a week of being fired from my last job at the local Floral shop; I had seen a ,"Help Wanted" sign in front of this family restaurant when I was walking Rei to his Preschool. Today was the day that I go in and ask about the job.  
_

"Neh, papa! You can do it!" I looked down to see a pair of golden eyes look up at me in excitement. I smiled back to him as he skipped merrily in his yellow overalls that he seemed to love. They were a gift from his Aunt Rin. Knowing that we were now entering Winter, I made him wear a white long-sleeved shirt underneath in case it gets cold later.

As for myself, I wore a simple pair of fitted jeans and a soft yellow long sleeve shirt with my hair down. Nothing too much and nothing too little.

I snapped out of my thoughts once I felt him tug my hand towards the entrance. "We're here Papa!" He had then let go of my hand to go and plaster his face against the clear door to the restaurant.

"Rei, no! What did I tell you about making faces against windows and glass!" I quickly ran after him and grabbed his hand so I could grab his attention. "Hun, you're going to have to be on you're best behavior once we go in. Our goal is to get accepted right away." I knelt down so I could be eye-level to him. "Okay?" I smiled slightly to him once he held his pinky up.

I had hooked my pinky around his and swung it. "Hai!-" We were interuppted once we both heard the door open along with jingle sound of bells. "Hi, lady!" Rei had then waved his hand. I turned to look where he was looking and saw a woman with red medium-length hair. She wore an apron with daisies around her waist. To make it more casual, she had also wore brown blouse with a long white skirt.

"So you're the little cutie making faces through my door." She had opened the door even wider as she smiled brightly to him. "I'm not sure if you're customers or not, but feel free to come and try our food-" "O-Oh no, I'm here to ask about your help wanted sign. ... I'm interested in whatever it may be." I stood back up and held Rei's hand.

Soon as I said that, she ran behind us and shoved us inside the building. "You should have said so! Come in, Come in!" I heard the excitement in her voice.

_Soon as we were inside the restaurant, it felt like ... home. Christmas decor were everywhere. A fresh Pine tree was held in the corner near the child section. The floors were made of a wine colored carpet. Walls were a soft cream color. ... beautiful._

Seeing her squat down to Rei, I couldn't help but feel that she's a nice woman. "What's your name?" She asked in a gentle tone. He didn't hesitate when responding with, _"Rei"_. "Rei? That's a lovely name. Would you like to go and play by the Christmas Tree? We always keep coloring books and toys there." Both me and the lady laughed once we saw his eyes grow big in excitement.

"Can I papa?" He tugged on my pants as he pointed towards the little play-pin. I only nodded my head in response and watched as he ran down the aisle of booths to it.

Almost forgetting about the reason of us being here, she snapped me back to reality once she said, " That's your son?" . The question had token me aback, so I only looked down and nodded my head slightly. "O-Oh, I'm sorry for asking such thing. I was thrown back because of how young you looked-" I looked up at her dead in the eyes once she said that.

"I-I'm seventeen, but it wasn't my fault. Even though when it was crazy; I'm just glad that she left him with me." unconsciously, I had bit my lip to suppress any tears from forming until I felt her lay a hand on my shoulder.

"You don't have to explain. I know you must have dealt with a lot raising him by yourself and you don't have to be ashamed of having people know you're a father. Besides, just by looking at you I can tell that you give the best care to him before even yourself. ... you don't have to worry about not getting the job because you've already got it. All I need to know is if you're okay with being a waiter and if you had any experience with the food industry?" My eyes widened once I heard her say that.

Quickly shaking my head, I responded to her. "I-I worked as a waiter at Shibuya Teriyaki. I'm good at organizing, writing, and serving others. "

Holding her hand up, she gave a giant grin. "Great! You got the job!- Oh, almost forgot to introduce myself. My name is Miki, I'm 25 years old, and I'm the owner of my families restaurant. The only employees here are me, our cook Luka, my cousin Ritsu is also a cook; don't worry too much about him, he just sasses a lot." She grabbed my arm and lead me towards the counter near the cash register so we could sit down. "Now in days we rarely get any customers except my friend Kaito and his boss. They should be coming in about thirty minutes for their lunch break. You're free to stick around and learn a few things till they come. All I will ask is for you to fill out this form so I can know your background." She handed me a sheet of questions and a pen.

Being overfilled with happiness, I nodded my head and grinned. "Thank you so much!" I gave a quick hug to her before I began writing.

"No problem! Till my pest of a friend come, the food is on the house. I doubt the two of you had anything to eat since morning." She gave a menu to me before she wandered off towards the back room.

_"She's so nice! Why didn't I apply here sooner?"_


	2. The boss and the Photographer

Hello everyone! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I'm trying to get as many chapters in my stories before I catch writers block again. (Which I hope I don't get) . Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

_"Like I said; it's going to be hard to talk to his agent, come to a agreement, and get photo's in four different spots. That puts more stress on my plate than the time I had to force my brother to give me the phone number to that one client we had. ... What's his face. I really don't remember his name. Anyway, this is "The" Sebastiano Serafini we're talking about! How dare Dell try to give me such task." I listened to Meiko as we walked down the street to our favorite place to eat. Subside from her being my boss inside the office, she's actually my friend once we're outside. "Just watch, one day he's going to push my buttons to the point I'll shove my foot up his a-"_

_"As I said before Meiko, calm down. The only thing we have to worry about is getting through his agent. I heard the guy was pretty harsh on people who asks to take pictures of his client." I had cut her off on time before she cussed in front of a group of kids. "Money isn't an issue as long as the man doesn't go overboard." She scoffed in irritation as we came up to a traffic light._

_I can already tell that she's going to drink tonight. I thought to myself before the light allowed us to walk across._

_"That's the problem! If there was one thing I learned from talking to others in different photography companies was that they all said that he's a Money Hungry type of guy. It's not the model who cares for the money; its him! Geez, how did the kid get him as an agent to begin with? ... Shit, Kaito. We need him to model for the new Calvin Klein product or else we'll all be hearing from Dell's mouth in an instant. " She pinched the bridge of her nose as we walked up to the restaurant._

_Eh, I think she's over thinking this way too much. If Dell yells at her, then she yells at me. ... Yeah ... that's how it usually works._

_Pulling the door open, we both walked inside and were greeted by Miki._

_"Uh-oh, looks like someone is irritated. What happened?" The red-head came over and questioned the two of us. "Another new assignment I see." She guessed correctly. The both of us had sigh and nodded our heads before heading towards one of the booths to sit. _

_As we were walking to our usual booth, a kid had blindly ran into Meiko's legs. "S-Sorry. ... Hi!" The kid had quickly caught himself before he fell to the floor. I was stunned to of seen how social the child was. He looked like he had to have been about three or five years of age._

_Looking over to Meiko, she seemed to of already forgot her anger once she squatted down to poke the child's cheek. "Uh, Meiko..." I tried grabbing her attention but failed once she began to pinch his cheeks in adoration. `How likely of her.' I thought to myself as I walked around the two to sit in the booth._

_"Kyaah! You're cheeks are so plumped and soft! Whoever your parents are-are blessed to have a wittle cutie wooty like you!" She swooned. Ah damn. She's lost in her own world again. (Sigh s.f.x.) Well what can I say? Her weakness is things that look cute; but you know it's getting bad when she starts doing that baby talk of hers._

_Finally letting go of the boy, she invited him into our booth for lunch after we found out that his food was also being ready. We didn't need to order what we wanted sense we ate here in the past six years; ever since Miki was declared the new owner after the passing of her father._

_Subsiding my thoughts, I sat aside my briefcase and camera so I could relax. Noon was pretty much the only time I was able to relax. _

_"So, Kaito. When are you planning on getting with someone?" Meiko asked with a smirk planted on her face. I scoffed her self-humor off and rolled my eyes. "Oh come on! Don't be so cold. It was just a question!" She nudged my elbow with hand to grab my attention._

_Before I could say anything, I paused once I saw our cups of coffee be placed onto the table gently. Looking up, my eyes met with a pair of bright blue ones. I had nearly choked in my breath as I continued to stare at this boy before me. "Hello. I-I hope my son isn't being much of a bother to the two of you." His voice spoke softly as he pushed some hair behind his ear. Even I have to admit that he looks rather beautiful for a male._

_Son? He's quite young-looking to be a father; but that doesn't matter much now does it?_

_"Oh no! Your son is quite the joy!" Meiko had then smiled over to the boy before attacking his cheeks again. "Aren't you a blessed one to have such a beautiful son! I bet your husband is just as proud to have him-" "Meiko!" I hissed at her in an audible tone. Looking lost, she mumbled , "What" in response._

_"That's not a woman!" I kicked her leg lightly underneath the table as I whispered back to her. Grunting from my kick, she laughed nervously from her mistake._

_I know the kid looks a bit feminine, but she honestly couldn't have mistaken him as woman so openly like that!_

_"I'm sorry, what I had meant to say was, "Wife" ." She calmed her voice from sounding nervous. If there was one thing she was good at was playing it off cool after she had made a terrible mistake on something. Maybe that was how she became the organizer in the company. More like, "Dell's underhand person"._

_After she had said that, Miki had rolled in the food to our booth and left it before going back off into the kitchen. "W-Well, I'm not married. Besides; I wish Neru would've appreciate Rei far more than just leaving him like that-..." The blonde had paused himself. Both me and Meiko had stared at him wide-eyed as he silently placed our food onto the table._

_As he turned to go stroll the cart off into the kitchen, I unconsciously grabbed his arm, causing him to turn to look at me. "Take it easy, okay?" I loosened my grip a few seconds afterwards. He slowly retreated his hand and nodded his head as he head back towards the cart._

_"Thank you for your concern, sir. I-I'll try." He had lastly turned to smile at me before he walked off._

_Sir? ... So he's a minor. Now I can see where the stress is coming from..._


	3. Evicted

**Enjoy, read, review.  
**

* * *

_After about two hours of serving customers at Miki's Family Restaurant, she dismissed me to back home. I was blessed enough to receive a mere forty dollars for the trip back home. Even though I told her that we live three streets down from the place she still insisted that I took a taxi back home. I guess it was necessary. There had been many outbreaks about rape and robbery around town.' _I thought to myself as I turned the key to our small studio-apartment.

Quickly closing the door with my foot I hurried over towards the small mat on the floor and lied Rei upon it gently. To my luck he had fallen asleep during the ride back home.

Pulling the letter out of my pocket from earlier I immediately saw the words, "Eviction Notice" on the envelope. _`E-Eviction Notice?!... No.' _My eyes widened in a mixture of disbelief and shock. `_I know the landlord told me he was tired of me paying half one week and the other the next, but I didn't know he was going to do this.-' _My thinking was interrupted once I felt my cell-phone buzz in my back pocket. Knowing it was my sister, I reached for it and clicked the answer button as quick as possible.

My heart throbbed in pain once again once I heard my sister answer, _"Hello" _over the phone. "R-Rin-Chan." I listened as to how much my voice was breaking. It matched exactly as to how I was feeling at the moment. ... Hopeless. "U-Um, can you please ask mom and dad if Rei can stay with them till I get enough money for another studio-apartment." I chuckled lightly once I felt the stinging tears slide down my cheeks. Our parents would take in Rei no matter what. As for me, there's no trying to talk them into letting me stay with them as well. They've already shunned me out of their lives.

"Len, don't tell me that they evicted you." I didn't respond to her. "Dammit, Len! You know how mom and dad are about keeping Rei. If they know that you don't have a proper home for him, they'll call child services. ... It sucks to say but that boy is all you have left." I bit my lip to stop crying once she said those words.

`_She's right. I can't send Rei to Mom and Dad or else they'll adopt him. There's no way in hell I'm gonna let them take away my baby! They won't even let me come visit him if they do!' _I thought to myself as I sighed through the phone. "Forget it. I'll figure out a way to get us shelter before our time is up." My eyes wandered off to the sleeping small figure on the sleeping-mat. _`He must have been very exhausted today. As always, he'll have a ton of energy once he wakes up.' _ I couldn't help but smile to myself.

Hearing a door close in the background of the phone, she began talk again. "Len, I want you to do me a favor and pray with me. I don't care if you don't believe anything will happen, I just want you to bow your head and listen." Her voice was mixed with a tone sadness and her being serious. Mumbling ,`_Yes.' _into the phone she had told me to close my eyes. "Kami, if you're listening to my voice; my brother is in a time of need. It is true that there aren't many good people in this world and he had to face one of the bad ones. One who got him thrown out by both mother and father. Left him with nothing but ten dollars with his beautiful child that he wasn't ready for; but we're blessed to have such a wonderful joy enter our lives." I listened to every word she spoke and prayed inside my head. "Now I ask you, God. Please. Just please give Len a Guardian Angel to watch over him as he do to his son. ... I beg of you to please let a good person walk into his life and give him help! _(Sniff s.f.x.) _He's selfless and deserves to be treated better than what he does now. ... Please send him an Angel." She lastly said.

We both shared our good-nights minutes after the prayer and she hung up the phone.

I didn't want to think too much about the eviction notice so I decided to talk to Miki about through text. Hopefully she'll be able to lend me my paycheck early enough to pay off my eviction.

* * *

**XXXXXMikixxxxxxx**

"Oh my." I lightly gasped to myself as I read Len's text. This kid is having it too hard for his age. I mean an eviction notice? Is his manager that cruel of a person? "For christ sakes! It's a Seventeen year-old with a child, you can't just do that to him!" I smacked my phone on the serving counter where the bluenette and his boss sat. They both stared at me both worried and confused. "I'm sorry for startling you two, but apparently my new employee is going through a crisis at home." I then leaned against the counter and laid my head on the palm of my hand.

I watched as Meiko wiped her mouth with a napkin as she slid her food aside. "You mind telling me what's wrong?" She asked politely. In response I had only slid my phone over to her. Once she saw me do that, she quickly grabbed it and read through the texts. After about a minute or so her demeanor changed within a snap of a finger. This woman was clearly angry. "Eviction?! Does the manager even know that the kid is still in his teens and have a child on top of that?! Or is it that he's just complete asshole!" I only shrugged my shoulders as Kaito peeked over at the phone. "I mean ... he's still a child too. I'd take him into my home if it weren't for the space being cramped up with all the paper-stacks Dell keeps handing me." Both me and Kaito stared at her in disbelief. "What? You guys don't believe my home is filled with paperwork?" She then rolled her eyes at the both of us.

I sighed heavily as we all saw my cousin walk out from the kitchen. "I'd be happy to take in the two as well. Only problem is that I don't have any room ever since I took my both my cousins in to live with me. I just wish I had more room-" "Duh, Miki! Look right in front of you!" I was interrupted by the loud sound of my cousin Ritsu. He must have eavesdropped from he kitchen window. "Kaito is the only one with a house like a mansion, has three cars, and tons of money! Plus he lives by himself like the sap he is!" He tucked some of his long hair behind his ear as he scoffed at the blunette.

Before I could even think about scolding the red-head for eavesdropping and interupting me, my eye's widened at the thought of Kaito living alone in that big house of his.

By the looks of everyone elses face they seem to be thinking the same thing as me. "Kaito, ... you want to do us a favor and do a good deed-" "You guys want me to take that kid and his child into my home, and I don't know anything about his background, where he came from, why he has a child in the first place, and if I can trust him or not." He scolded at all of us as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Thanks, but no thank you. I'm fine staying by myself-" He stopped himself from finishing his sentence once his boss smacked his hand in front of him.

Grabbing a hold of his tie, she pulled him close to her face.

"Now Kaito, I'm only going to say this once. You're actually considering on sending that kid and his cute child out into the cold during a crisis like this?" She pulled his tie even tighter to the point he began to choke. "If you think I'm such a devil during work, believe me for when I say I'll make your waking hours a living hell if you don't do what's right. When you go to the bathroom, you'll see me. When you make breakfast, you'll see me; and when you so much as dream, you'll see me in there. Now I suggest that you take those two into you're home by tomorrow and take care of them till they're off their feet. You got that?" The blunette quickly nodded his head as she finally let go of her death defying grip. "Well then it's settled people!" She then smiled as if she have done nothing wrong.


	4. Good news you two!

**I'm very happy to have you guys like this story. I know I need to work on watching out for spelling mistakes. I'm fifteen and still learning how to watch out for them. Anyway, please enjoy.**

* * *

**Kaito's P.O.V.**

Meiko had dragged me from our office, all the way down to Miki's Diner. She was smart enough to watch me during work. I was on the verge of planning to ask Dell for my week vacation. Running away to visit my brother in America was at the top my list at the moment; but I see that Meiko isn't going to let me get away that easily.

Opening the door to the diner, the bell in the door-frame jingled as we walked in. "Don't be so bummed out Kaito. You're being a good Samaritan by doing this.-" "But it wasn't my intentions to do it!" Soon as I said that she quickly stepped on my foot with her high-heel shoes. Having tears form in my eyes, I bit my tongue to not let out a yelp. Yes. My boss is the devil.

`Len, please come over here for a second!' We both heard Miki call out as we made our way over to her. Within a minute or two the blonde from yesterday appeared before all of us. I stayed silent as he greeted all of us. "Len, I have some good news to give you." The red-head then turned to look at me. "We all were thinking about your situation, and we couldn't have you and Rei be homeless. So which one of us will be having you and your son living under which on of our roofs." Her and Meiko's smile couldn't be contained as the blonde's eyes widened in shock.

Gently laying my hand on the kid's shoulder, he looked up to me. "I'd like for you and your son to live with me till you're well off. You don't have to worry about money, space, or anything really. The only thing I ask for you to do is going to school and finish up." I told him as he stared at me with his mouth hung open. I hope he's not going through some shock disorder. "Are you okay, kid?- Umpf!" I was cut off once he quickly wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me into a hug.

I felt his hands tremble as well as the feeling of wetness by my neck. "... Thank you." He whispered into my ear ever so gently. Unconsciously my hands wrapped around the tiny figure before me.

"Sh. What I want you to do is go back home and pack your things, Okay?" I slightly pulled back to look at him; and once I did, my heart thumped harshly inside my chest. Both his nose and cheeks were red. Those eyes glistened up at me. "U-Um ... " `_He's a minor! He's a minor!' _I screamed at myself as I tried averting my vision elsewhere. "I'll pick you and your son up when you're done." Pulling a napkin out the pocket of my suit, I helped wipe his tears away.

_`Alright. You saved yourself there.-' _"You're too kind, sir. I'll make sure me and Rei won't be a bother to you and your work! And we can have dinner like ... a family. O-Only if you're okay with home cooked meals!" His rosy lips curled into a smile. "When we're not working on school-work, I'll help clean the house and do laundry!" The blonde pipped up in excitement. "Rei and I will finally have a bed to sleep in! We should celebrate with Banana-creme Pie tonight!" He then hooked his arms around me neck once again and pulled my face into his chest.

`_Damn. More lively than I thought.'_

* * *

**Later that day...**

_(Click s.f.x.) _I unlocked the front door and turned on the lights. "Well. This is it.-" I turned around to see the two stand in the doorway with their mouths hung open. _`How cute. I knew they were going to react this way once they came over.' _ I thought to myself as I took off my jacket. "You two get comfortable as I go out and get some to-go food-" "No! P-Please allow us to cook dinner." He stopped me from moving as he gave a big grin. "It's the least I can do for you, Kaito." _`Oh god. Why is this kid such an angel!' _

Nodding my head, I grabbed their bags and began to head up-stairs. "Your room will be upstairs across from mine. If you need me, I'll mostly be in my studies down-stairs." I told them once more before I disappeared up the second story.

Oh yeah. It's going to take some time to get adjusted to these two.


End file.
